As the ubiquitous era has arrived, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has attracted much attention. M2M communication technology is under study in many standardization organizations such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and oneM2M. In an M2M environment, M2M devices or servers may be hierarchically arranged and, thus, a group resource is present for more efficient operation. The group resource includes one or more members. If one request is received by the members belonging to the group resource, an entity including the group resource transmits the request to the members and receives responses to the request. Then, the entity merges the responses received from the members into one message and transmits the merged message to an originator. However, if any member of the group moves and is registered in another entity, a group operation through the group resource is not efficiently performed as intended.
In this context, the present invention is intended to provide a method of re-distributing the group resource.